Lo que nos hace el miedo
by natisluna
Summary: El miedo se apodera tanto de nosotros mismos que logramos dejar a un lado nuestros sentimientos,lo peor sucede cuando tomamos la desicion y ya es demasiado tarde.


Es gracioso lo que nos hace el miedo.

Siempre me consideré valiente, no mucho pero si valiente, sin embargo fui capaz de enfrentarme a mil cosas menos a lo que sentía por él.

Hoy se que el miedo duele, duele cuando te das cuenta que te atrapó tan profundamente que lo que no hiciste te masacra lentamente.

Tengo 25 años, soy exitosa, dedicada en todo lo que hago, tengo buenos amigos y la aventura nunca ha faltado en mi vida, sin embargo estoy parada a dos metros del lugar en el que el amor de mi vida se casará con otra.

Mientras la marcha nupcial suena y la novia camina entre las filas de invitados acercándose recuerdo la conversación de hace dos meses cuando se me notificó ser la madrina de matrimonio.

Me había llegado la lechuza de Ron con una invitación a un lujoso restaurante a primeras horas de la mañana, no hace falta decir que me cambié de ropa mil veces para verme a la altura a pesar de saber que él me había visto en mis peores condiciones.

Después de tantos años yo Hermione Granger la famosa amiga de Harry Potter no había declarado sus sentimientos hacia el miembro pelirrojo del legendario trío y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo esa noche cansada de esperar que el diera el primer paso por miedo a dañar nuestra relación de amistad que había persistido a lo largo del tiempo.

Me temblaban las piernas cuando atravesé la puerta del restaurante y pregunte por las reservas a nombre de Ronald Weasley, me condujeron a una mesa apartada en la que ya me estaba esperando.

Sentado con la mano en la barbilla y mirando hacia la nada fue la pose con la que me recibió mientras se daba cuenta de mi presencia, hacia pocos días nos habíamos visto pero eso no fue impedimento para que me abrazara fuerte quitándome el aire por su cercanía, a pesar de los años no lograba acostumbrarme.

Me invitó a sentar como el caballero en que se había convertido, pidió una botella de vino y fue al grano.

- hoy es una ocasión especial, quiero pedirte algo muy importante – su voz sonó grave dándole trascendencia al ofrecimiento, no es difícil saber que mi rostro se iluminó creyendo que me iba a decir que sentía lo mismo que yo, todo sería mucho más fácil y podríamos ser felices juntos, sin embargo su siguiente frase nos trae al presente – quiero que seas mi madrina de matrimonio.

Los ojos azules cargados de expectación me despertaron del letargo al que me sometió con sus palabras, un "claro que si" salió de mi boca con una fuerza de la que no me creí capaz, llego el vino que se acabo rápidamente entre mis falsas sonrisas y su alegría al contarme de su futura esposa, una muggle que lo había cautivado cuando se chocaron por la calle.

La ceremonia muggle continua, escucho como el cura dice su sermón, me esfuerzo para mantener la sonrisa de felicidad compartida por mi amigo cuando mi mente salta al recuerdo de hace tan solo unas horas.

- Ron hay algo que tienes que saber antes de ir a la iglesia – evité mirarlo para no arrepentirme de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, probablemente le arruinaría su boda pero no podía dejarlo ir sin hacer nada

- no te preocupes Hermy, yo investigué como son las ceremonias muggles, sé que no puedo ver a la novia antes de la boda, el papel de los padrinos, el papel del sacerdote, la tradición del ramo, del liguero, la explicación de cada uno, porque debe usar blanco… - en ese momento dejé de escuchar, levanté mi mano derecha para callarlo y esta vez sí hice contacto visual.

- estoy enamorada de ti desde el colegio – su cara era un espectáculo de reacciones, me era imposible saber que pensaba en ese momento y me dolía ver su confusión por lo que me senté en el sillón que había en la habitación.

Un silencio se plantó entre los dos, silencio durante el cual lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, después de unos minutos sentí una mano cálida limpiarme el rostro mojado.

- es demasiado tarde Hermione – levanté la mirada para fijarla en el profundo océano que eran los suyos – dos meses atrás hubiera dejado mi vida y me habría enfrentado de nuevo al señor tenebroso por estar contigo, hoy el deber es más poderoso, no me puedo llevar a más personas por delante debido a mi cobardía, me caso.

Cerró su pequeño discurso con un corto beso, el primero y el último que nos daríamos.

El "acepto" que acaba de pronunciar me despierta, es inevitable que nuevas lagrimas se derramen, miro alrededor preocupada porque alguien lo note, sin embargo la mitad de los asistentes lloran conmovidos.

- los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Con ese beso sellan la unión que por mi cobardía no fui capaz de evitar.

Las personas aplauden, los novios atraviesan la multitud entre granos de arroz y sonrisas, me mantengo estática frente al altar mirando cómo se alejan.

Los brazos fuertes de Harry me abrazan por la espalda, es el único que sabe lo que siento, que mis lágrimas son de todo menos de felicidad, todo lo vivido juntos nos une como grandes amigos, siempre sabe que decir, esta vez no es la excepción cuando susurra solo para que yo oiga.

- el miedo nos atrapa pero el destino nos recompensa


End file.
